Macaroons
by Sloth Tolos
Summary: What happenes when Jaden is garry and Jaden's little sister is Ib? Follows the lines of the "Ib all along ending" and "Promise of Reunion." Rated T because of language and blood. ONE-SHOT Short stoy I personally think my fight scenes are terrible. I KNOW I MAY GRAMMER ERRORS :U Read my story "A Sinner game" To understand Jaden and Maria. IB PLOT AND CROSSOVER


**Hey everyone! Sorry for writing this before updating my other story! But I wanted to write this down because I didn't want to lose it.**

**Don't worry! Chapter 8 for Sinners game will be up soon!**

**This is a crossover between "Ib" the RPG game and Yu-Gi-Oh Gx, **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or "Ib"**

**Claimer: My characters, and my story.**

**(Jaden's POV)**

"Come on Maria!" I called desperately to my baby sister, reaching through the portrait frame to pull her across. "It's safe, I promise!"

"Maria!" Our fake mother shouted as she tugged on Maria's arm, "What did I say about following strangers?"

"You get away from her damn it!" I growled viciously, ready to plunge into the other world to get Maria away from her, but the frame suddenly turned solid as a wall. I pounded on wall staring at Maria pleadingly. I lifted my voice once more to call her name.

"Maria!"

Maria looked to be torn between me, her brother, her own mother, but she didn't understand, that women was a fake!

"Maria! She's not our mother! She a fake, come this way! Maria!"

"Don't listen to him! He's lying! Now come on, Maria, your father is waiting for you, as well as Nara.~"

"Don't listen to her! Maria, please!" I pleaded once more. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes, threatening to run down my face and over my clenched teeth.

"Maria!" We both shouted in unison once more. I could tell Maria was hurting; mentally. She was only a little girl!

"Sweetie, your father wants to see you, and so does Nara after such a long time." The fake mother spoke.

"Maria! DAMMIT, DON'T LISTEN TO HER!" I finally shouted at her, feeling the wetness seep down my face. "LISTEN TO ME!"

"Maria, do you never want to see your parents and sister again?" The mother threatened, narrowing her eyes. She looked to me, heartbroken and confused, tears brimming in her eyes, "Please!" I pleaded through a broken voice.

"I never saw dad..." Maria murmured, the mother took that as a submission and started to drag Maria by her arm down the dark hallway.

"Maria...? MARIA? MARIA! NO! DON'T LISTEN TO HER! MARIA!" I screamed as loud as I thought my lungs could bare, then I screamed more, pounding my fists against the painting, attempting to cross over and bring her back, but I saw her give me a glance behind her shoulder, once with tears streaming down her face, with sorrow and regret.

"BIG BROTHER!" She screamed desperately, but was pulled behind the wall, out of my sight. All sight and sounds of her or anything in the corridors ceased, leaving me with my eyes wide as if that just didn't happen.

_She's gone. I can't go back in… My __baby__ sister is __**gone**__…_

I began to sob loudly, if I hadn't already been on my knees I would have sunk to them, my fists still planted firmly on the painting. My chocolate brown eyes appeared to be mud with all my tense emotion.

"MARIA!" I screamed loudly, a small splatter puddle forming on the tile but I was too distraught to notice. I felt so helpless and weak, part of me felt like that didn't just happen, that was too fast to just loose someone like that…

A sudden jolt, almost like and electrical adrenalin feeling wracked my body, making my head jolt to stare at the ceiling; I could feel something flowing through my arms, as if I could so anything I wanted…

I could feel my mind beginning to blur slowly. Slowly, but surely fading, and fading…

New emotions and strength surfaced into my mind, pulsing energy through my fatigued limbs. My heart doubled in speed, I could just feel the pure adrenalin fogging my mind, as if I was in a dream. And now, it was all clear.

_LIKE FUCKING HELL SHES GONE!_

I took large steps back and lunged at the painting, plunging through the glass wall that had separated us earlier. I felt my feet land on ground, the jump I had just made forced me to land in a crouch, but I jerked forward and sprinted down the darkened hallway.

"_MARIA!"_

I called her name. I skidded across the floor almost having to use the opposite wall as a brake, there, just standing in the middle… was Maria, with our mom and dad hanging on to her arm.

"Look at this monster! He's come to take you away from your parents!" Fake mother scowled in my direction, making my grit my teeth, my bangs shielding my eyes.

Suddenly, all the painting around us turned into lady in color's paintings, they all flung off the walls, throwing glass everywhere. Maria sobbed loudly in fear, allowing my rage to grow.

"Attack him! Keep him away from our daughter!" Fake father ordered, they all began to crawl with a pace in my direction, clawing the carpet with their eyes narrowed and teeth bared.

"Help me big brother…" Marias cry made my head snap up, revealing my golden eyes, rage pulsing with every breath I took. As the first lady lunged for me, I grabbed her by the hair and swung her around briefly then smashing her into the wall, her frame and structure breaking into pieces.

Before I could turn around, one lady latched onto my chest, dragging its teeth along the back of my neck, drawing blood. I reached back and pulled her off me, crushing her back beneath my foot. I whirled around and kicked another lady that was pouncing towards my leg, and smashed another's frame by tearing it apart with my hands. I stomped forward, unfazed by the glass from the frames leaving scratches on my skin.

With scowls on their faces, the fake parents fazed into shadows and disappeared on the spot, leaving my baby sister to run towards me, wrapping her little arms around me as a kneeled down and sop into my shoulder.

My composure and expressions instantly brightened, I smiled and began to stroke her hair in a soothing manner.

"Shh, it's okay now." I whispered softly into her ear, which seemed to calm her down.

She buried her face further into my shoulder, shifting to bury it into my chest, tears still flowing but only hiccups of sobs left. I gently tugged her off of me to gently kiss her forehead, "Are you alright, Maria?" I asked calmly with a smile. She nodded giving a "mhm" and trying to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Let's get out of here then." I whispered, she nodded and a picked her up to allow her to cuddle into my chest, sitting in my arms and closing her eyes until I stepped out of the frame, and into the art gallery. I smiled down at the brown haired bundle in my arms, I could feel my eyes turn from golden honey to brown.

"It's okay, you can open your eyes now Maria." She opened her bright brown eyes and glanced around the white walls and high ceiling.

"Can we go out for macaroons now big Brother?" I laughed with a big grin,and after all that…

"Sure thing Maria."


End file.
